Lia The Elf
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Kagome has to go do a test falls into the well and
1. Inuyasha SHUT UP!

**Hope you like it 2nd chapter I am thinking about what to do! **

(=-=)= My sign

tear drops = special action

''= Special thought

"Inuyasha" = talking

"INUYASHA!"= Really mad

and my favorite (me )= just to bug you

Ok Now Lets Begin!!

Chapter 1 

****

**Stupid Inuyasha!**

Kagome sat down by the fire trying to figure out a math question and wasn't succeeding in getting it done she began to gnaw on her eraser to hel her think when Inuyasha came back from his search for youkais. (Its more like making out with Kikyo Baka throws stuff at him Inuyasha runs) He turned to see Kagome struggling with her homework or whatever it was called and felt like pissing some one off and headed straight to her.

"Boo!" he said quietly "ahh!" she jumped up and then her eyes narrowed "Inuyasha grow up I have no time for your childish acts I have a stupid math question to do and then an essay on ancient China" Kagome shouted at him and moved the exact opposite way and sat on the other side of the fire clearly known she did not want to be bugged. Inuyasha smirked knowing what to do next "where the hell is China?" he heard a small groan "it's a country" she said not paying attention still trying to figure out the question "what's a country?" he asked just to annoy her.

"Inuyasha do me a favor and SHUT UP!" she shouted the two words and went back to her math question a frustrated look appeared on her face and she grumbled out math being a good weapon. Finally she figured out the questions which was really hard algebra then took out her History notes and began to study it was about the federal era about priestesses and monks. Kikyo was in it which she hated about but at least that part would be a breeze though nothing mentioned about Inuyasha and Naraku.

Another priestess which caught her eye the girl' s name was Liya and she was an elfstress (my made up word for a elf priestess) she read about that priestess and learned about her off by heart and her history wasn't boring at all.

Then she read Kikyo' s which didn't take long and she didn't like most of what she read cause it was incorrect then read others like Kiyo (Ki- yo like it sounds), Midoriko(spelling?), Sena (see- na), Kimo (ke-mo) , Kiama (Ki-amy) etc Liya' s was so much more interesting then the others so she reread that then she read about monks which mentioned Miroku she giggled at what she read especially the part where it said he was a lecherous monk and used to ask woman to bear his child but was a good an honest monk ha Sango would laugh her head off and not agree.

But it didn't mention about his curse and Naraku. She sighed read more most of it was boring she flipped through it then decided to call it a night with History and opened her Science book 'great gears' she thought bitterly then she studied did her homework and then studied for her English test. It was one o' clock when she fell asleep her head lying face first on her book. Inuyasha sighed and put her in her sleeping bag 'why doesn't she just quit what ever she goes to' he thought then climbed up his tree and fell asleep but alert for danger.

Not In Japan

"Prepare for trouble" a red head said "and make it double" a blue headed boy said (blah blah blah) "Meowth that's right" the small cat thing said "Team Rocket" a boy said with his friends in unison. "Pikachu go" he told his strange mouse thingy and the mouse ( Author: ew! a mouse A MOUSE! Ahh! climbs up tree her characters sweat drops Ash: its a pikachu not a mouse! Author: oh ok! blushes ) Pikachu turned towards Team rocket and electrocuted but not killed

"Team rocket is blasting away" they holler and land somewhere like in a strange well ( Innocent ï 


	2. Attacked

  
Hello all I hope you enjoy this next chapter Chapter 2 

**Who Are You?**

"Inuyasha I have a history test tomorrow" Kagome said as she took a bite of the rabbit "yeah so" he replied back looking at her with those marvelous golden orbs. "So that means I have to go home tonight" she replied Sango, Shippo and Miroku readied themselves for another argument "well your not going anywhere" he replied back calmly. " Oh is that so you can't keep me here forever you know" she replied back completely forgetting her food "wanna bet?" he asked in a sneering voice "Inuyasha" Sango coughed in a warning cough.

He of course took no notice of her warning and kept on talking. Which turned into a fight with lots of sits (I love sits I would have rather have the word be Die! lol) and soon Kagome had won the fight.

(like always!) Grabbed her yellow back pack and was at the well before you could say Wench but when she got there she saw a cat like thingy, a red haired woman and a blue haired guy "who are you?" she asked them they looked at her then did there thing "prepare for trouble" the red haired began and it continued (blah blah blah blah) "Meowth that's right" the cat thingy known as Meowth said.

"Um who are you?" Kagome asked clinging to her necklace which held the Shikon Na Tama ¼ she looked around in a worried way she didn't have her bow and arrows on her so was completely defenseless.

"Now hand over your pokemon" Meowth commanded "pokemon but I don't have any pokemon I don't even know what those are" Kagome said "oh a wise guy eh well then" the male boy with blue hair said "go charbock" (spelling?) "Oh" Kagome cried and dropped her knapsack in shock "wheezing smoke screen" the blue haired man known as James shouted Kagome was surrounded by the stuff and was being suffocated after a couple of deadly coughs Kagome collapsed on the ground in a deadly faint.

(Back with Inuyasha)

Inuyasha smelled the sudden scent of a strange venom mixed in with Kagome's scent as soon as he thought about that and where Kagome was suppose to be he raced after to where the scent had lead him.

"Kagome!" he shouted his tetsaiga (spelling?) and leapt at the pokemon but the smoke was overwhelming and for sensitive senses he also was knocked out "he he now I will get his sword and her necklace" the woman said when all of a sudden a sprinting dark blue arrow with a flamed tip. hit both pokemon one landed on the ground blasting them away. "Once we try to win" Jessie said to them "we always seam to keep on losing" meowth replied "oh well there is always next time but for now" James said. "We are blasting off again" they screamed as they landed on a nearby cliff as soon as they landed a ten year old looking girl appeared nearby their fallen figures she walked slowly over to Kagome hand stretched ready to take back the jewel Kagome never knew that Midorkio had a reincarnation....  
  
(Cliff hanger)

**My New parings: who is in the love poll**

**Kagome/Inuyasha (probably)**

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock/ Kikyo (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun)**

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy ( May work out)**

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in the story)**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two) **

**Anyway please review oh and vote for highest parring!**

**_My New parings: who is in the love poll_**

**Kagome/Inuyasha (probably)**

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock / Jessie (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun)**

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy (May work out) **

**Ash/ Misty 1 (so far) **

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two) **

**Please Review!!**


	3. Hi I'm Lia!

A ten year old looking girl with blonde hair, crystal gazing clear blue eyes and rather not normal sized ears. She wore a pair of black track pants made of black demon hide her top was a halter top made of rare blue wolf fur her hair was held up with a white hair band made of white demon fur. On her back were a brown pouch made of demon hide used for holding her arrows on and her bow. Around her neck was a gold chain with a red ruby the last four things she wore was two pads made of dragon hide two where on her knees and on her arms she also wore a salmon pink cape.

She looked at Kagome's necklace where ¼ of the Shikon jewel shards hung. She looked at a bracelet she wore it had 1/3 of the Shikon shard which hung there she walked over towards Kagome her hand outstretched ready to take back the jewel shards that where rightfully hers and she claimed to get them back. The girl was ten 10 and name Lia was moments away she was the reincarnation of.... (Whoops to much info did I say who before?) Lia (Lee-yah) was moments away from Kagome's necklace with the shards when Kagome's eyes flashed open both where so shocked and screamed "ahh!" Lia fell back her salmon pink cape covered her but also got her a bit tangled up Kagome still a bit freaked out turned around to Inuyasha "uh Inuyasha wake up INUYASHA!" Kagome finally shouted while shaking him up.

"Gahh what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tetsaiga out ready to protect Kagome "Inuyasha look over there" Kagome pointed to a bundle of pink fabric with a squirming figure moving. Inuyasha walked over tetsaiga out and helped untangle the cloak just to be kicked where he didn't want to be kicked.  
"Ooh" Inuyasha moaned in pain as well as letting out a curse. "Inuyasha! Are you alright" Kagome asked "ya I'm fine" he said but still was cursing in his mind with pain "who the fuck are you?" he asked Lia glared at him.

"The names Liana (lea-ann) but anyone who knows me calls me Lia what are your names?" she asked starring at the girl with black hair and brown eyes and the guy with sliver hair, silver doggy ears (ehhh! How absolutely adorable starts playing with cat while strangling it oops hehe -.-) Kagome who is my second favorite character next to Sango being the polite girl she is "hello my name is Kagome Hirgushi and this is Inuyasha" Kagome introduced while smiling.

"So whats up?" Lia asked them in a bored way she had a pair of pointy fangs she had rather abnormal ears they where rather large and pointy "what are you?" Inuyasha asked her impolitely "oh that's a nice greeting when meeting someone new well to be precise I am an Elfstress last of my kind" she said sadly "because of Naraku filthy baka!" she said bitterly "whats an elfstress?" he asked blankly. "Its an elf priestess" Lia answered smartly.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked the girl kindly the girl didn't look very old she looked about ten or eleven "depends on what you mean in human years 1000 in demon years 110 but in elf years I'm ten" Lia replied as her gorgeous blonde hair fluttered in the wind. "Only ten huh!" Inuyasha smirked "Well all be eleven three years" she said noticing how he acted "well I'm seventeen now and that's in human years I am actually a demon" Inuyasha replied cockily as he held his sword in his trademark pose.

All of a sudden the sound of an angry woman was heard shouting "Hendtati!" could be heard loud and clear as a smack echoed it Inuyasha turned to see a furious demon slayer. A monk followed behind her he had a lecher's grin including two fresh hand prints on his face "Kagome, Inuyasha there you are! Who is that?" Sango asked spotting Lia "hey Sango, Hey Miroku this is Lia" Kagome introduced there new friend to them Lia smiled lightly "you are the first group of people who haven't tried to kill me or burn me to hell its really a nice sort of change" she said her voice very light sounding the others exchanged looks.

Inuyasha just went "feh" all of a sudden a group of ugly lizard like demons with ten shards in each lizard charged out of nowhere Inuyasha drew out his sword as Lia' s eyes began to have an eerie blue glow in them. Lia was levitated in the air when a bunch of objects surrounded her one of the demons that attacked her was hit by a speeding dagger and lay on the ground dead "what the hell?" Inuyasha thought out loud the fight wasn't easy and soon Lia began to lose control all of a sudden a piece of the ground was ripped out!

(Cliff hanger)

Dun dun dun!

Whats going to happen are Lia' s powers going to destroy earth? by accident?

Its up to you Hurry and Review or I might not continue (**evil laughter in background) --**

**My New parings: who is in the love poll**

**Kagome/Inuyasha (probably)**

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock/ Kikyo (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun) 2 **

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy (May work out)**

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in my stories) 1**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two) **

**Kikyo/Shessomaru (hey one seems coldhearted and one really is lol) **

**Anyway please review oh and vote for highest paring!**

My New parings: who is in the love poll Kagome/Inuyasha (probably) 

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock / Jessie (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun)**

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy (May work out) **

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in the story) 1**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two)**


	4. Yamaichi

Inuyasha and the others watched on hopelessly as Lia kept spinning Inuyasha had tried to help stop it with the wind scar but it was easily stopped. "What are we going to do how are we suppose to stop this?" Inuyasha asked anyone cause he felt as if they should stop it or something bad was going to happen. Lia's eyes they saw was glowing non stop blue light and she had a worried look on her face. All of a sudden a bow and arrow hit Kagome's feet suddenly a mysterious sad sounding voice called to her. "Place an arrow on the bow and release an arrow with your power and the winds will stop blowing and you will be safe," A chilly yet soft whisper said "huh?" Kagome picked up the bow it was pink so was the arrow she placed it

On her bow she bends the rope aimed at Lia and fired the arrow entered the barrier Lia put up Lia blinked her eyes and they became normal "wha- wha happen?" Lia muttered while falling slowly "huh? Ahh" Lia screamed as she fell faster she looked around hopelessly then shut her eyes ready to hit the ground but it never happened she fell and felt the sound of cloth she opened her eyes to see a some silver hair "I-Inu- Inuyasha?" She muttered then blackened out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&With The Evil Dark Demon Himself Naraku&&&&&

' I can't understand why when all my most powerful creatures are destroyed by that new girl Lia even Kanna and Kagura was almost destroyed' he smirked 'not like I care but I had to find all those shards and I wouldn't like my hard work destroyed' then an idea came to him "Kagura" he said "yes?" she replied "do you remember my dear friend Yamaichi" Naraku said Kagura nodded and walked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lia's eyes opened up slowly "wha wha happened?" she asked no one really "you lost control of your power?" Kagome replied stunning everyone "what anyone with eyes can see that" Kagome retorted back everyone looked away "what I don't understand is how you knew too shoot that arrow?" Lia asked "well." Kagome became lost in words when all of a sudden a black arrow surrounded with a dark red evil glow everyone moved in time but it hit a tree and fire erupted and began to burn it Lia's shut her eyes and when she opened them a red eerie glow came around them when she spoke her voice quivered with anger and was dripped in hatred "Yamaichi show yourself" Lia was floating in the air her hands also glowed red "wow she's on fire!" Shippo said. A girl wearing a priestess outfit only the bottom was black her hair was black her eyes were red but everything else was black except her skin which was a pale white she leaped off a tree and landed on the ground "Lia well well it seems that anger of yours can't be controlled" Yamaichi sniggered "and it seems like you can't leave me alone and with that a blast of red energy erupted in Lia' s hands and was blasted at Yamaichi.

**My New parings: who is in the love poll**

**Kagome/Inuyasha (probably)**

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock/ Kikyo (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun) 2 **

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy (May work out)**

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in my stories) 1**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two) **

**Kikyo/Shessomaru (hey one seems coldhearted and one really is lol) **

**Anyway please review oh and vote for highest paring!**

**I will not add Kagome and Shessomaru because I really don't love those parings sry those who) Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock / Jessie (evil me) **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun) - -2**

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kaugra / Fluffy (May work out) **

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in the story) - 1**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two)**


	5. The Shot?

Lia dodged the energy ball when the dust cleared Lia stood there she wore gold armor and she held her sword up at the sky Yamato smirked "oh is it a fight you want" she smirked "I thought you would never ask." She took at a black sword surrounded with dark energy she placed it in an upright position. Her sword glowed red she began to spin fast like a top Lia' s eyes narrowed dangerously get down she hissed to everyone. Inuyasha was the only one who didn't get down he took out his Tetsaiga and was about to attack when Lia pushed him down right into the ground "what the fuck was that for wench?" Inuyasha snarled furiously.

"One blast would shatter the Tetsaiga into any you see my sword is made of much more then a demon fang it is made of a special material but I'll tell you about that later right now I have a Bitch to mess with" she smirked she then took out her sword. Yamaichi took out her sword and soon the only thing you could hear were the clashes of swords. Yamaichi's hand suddenly glowed red she then shot her hand right into Lia' s chest (like eww). Lia's eyes began to get watery then her eyes glowed gold a green lazer beam shot out of her glowing golden eyes Yamaichi shut her eyes as she hit a tree.

Inuyasha couldn't stand just watching she got out his sword and turned to face Yamaichi. He brought his sword up about to perform the wind scar he shouted out his attack and the sword hit the ground when the smoke cleared a arrow surrounded in pink light came flying out of nowhere.

****

**My New parings: who is in the love poill**

**Kagome/Inuyasha (probably) 1**

**Sango/Miroku (all the way for me) **

**Brock/ Kikyo (evil me) 2 **

**Ash/ Sango (hey never know)**

**Ash/ Kagome (fun) 2 **

**Kouga / Kagome (I love this paring may add it) **

**Kikyo/ Jaken (all good)**

**Kug / Fluffy (May work out)**

**Ash/ Misty (yes she is in my stories) 1**

**James/ Jessie (almost forgot those two) **

**Kikyo/Shessomaru (hey one seems coldhearted and one really is loll) **

**Jam/Kaug (you guys are worse then me)**

**Anyway please review oh and vote for highest paring!**

**I will not add Kagome and Shessomaru because I really don't love those parings sry those who) **

****

**Well well I wonder who shot the arrow here are your guess**

**1. Kikyo**

**2. Lia**

**3. Kagome**

**4. or someone different**


End file.
